1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge, particularly for furniture doors, including a hinge arm adapted to carry hinge link axles, the hinge arm being directly or indirectly secured to a mounting plate and carrying a joint-adjusting screw in a female thread, the end of such screw which is directed towards the mounting plate extending into a recess of the mounting plate in the assembled position, such screw said end carrying a ring projection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hinges are frequently used in furniture production, particularly in kitchen furniture production. With such hinges the mounting plate is fastened to a furniture part, e.g. a side-wall, by means of screws, dowels or the like, and the hinge arm is connected with a hinge casing or the like by means of hinge links and is positioned on the mounting plate when putting the furniture door on its hinges.
Thus, pre-assembling of the furniture can be carried out. The mounting plate is first fastened to the furniture side-wall, and then a hinge casing which is linked to the hinge arm is put into a corresponding dowel hole of the furniture door.
Such hinges have to fulfill two essential requirements. When putting the furniture door on its hinges the hinge arm should be quickly anchored and secured to the mounting plate so that the weight of the door need not be carried too long. Moreover, there should be one or several possibilities for adjustment in order to compensate for manufacturing tolerances which may have been caused by drilling the fastening holes in the furniture parts.
It should not be necessary, however, to support or hold the furniture door when carrying out this adjustment.
In order to provide this possibility of joint adjustment, such hinges have a joint-adjusting screw.
Such a joint-adjusting screw is a threaded bolt engaging in a female thread of the hinge arm and having a ring projection on its end directed towards the mounting plate. According to this arrangement the joint adjustment can be obtained by means of one single part. In the assembled position, the ring projection of this joint-adjusting screw rests in a corresponding recess of the mounting plate. In the case of conventional hinges of this type there is a certain clearance between the joint-adjusting screw and the mounting plate which is due to the manufacturing process.